


A SwanQueen Blizzard

by TiAdoro914



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiAdoro914/pseuds/TiAdoro914
Summary: Storybrooke is expecting a massive blizzard, and as Mayor and Sherriff, Emma and Regina have to ensure the town is safe and prepared. But what happens when they finally get some alone time together when the storm really hits?Massive amounts of fluff, smut and a little smidge of angst.





	

“Dad, are you sure you are okay to stay here with only Leroy?” Emma asked, pacing back and forth between the cells and her office, one ear to the radio providing constant weather updates about their impending blizzard, the other looking to her father for assurance that he was truly fine with her heading home.

“Emma, you need to go home. I’m fine,” he spoke softly to his clearly overwhelmed daughter. “Regina and Bella have prepared the town, everyone is aware of the storm, of what to do in case of emergency and soon there will be nothing to do except wait it out. And Belle is going to need to leave your house soon to get back to her home, and Regina should not be alone right now, sweetheart.”

Emma shook her head; once again reviewing the mental list of all her to-do’s to ensure she truly could leave the station. The plows are ready to go as soon as the storm begins to head out: check. Everyone was warned well in advance, they have a checklist for candles, flashlights, wood, food and supplies: check. The entire town was shut down, all businesses closed two hours ago: check. And both Emma and her father had gone on patrol in their new 4x4’s, provided by the Mayor’s office, of course, to ensure everyone was home safely and tucked in: check. All sidewalks around Main Street had been salted, as were the main roads in town, which was the best they could do until things began to clear up: check.

A monster nor’easter was heading to Maine, after pummeling New York and Boston. They were expected to get anywhere between 32 and 40 inches of snow. In anticipation, Madame Mayor had put out an official order for the town that as of 1pm this cold February day, Storybrooke was closed and everyone was to remain in their homes for the duration of the storm. And due to the slow-moving nature of this beast, they would easily be stuck in their homes to wait it out for at a minimum 18 to 24 hours. Even the hospital was down to only mandatory staff, the town not anticipating being able to transport anyone to the hospital during the height of the storm anyhow.

“So you know where everything is in case of a power emergency?” Emma questioned, coming out of her focused list review process.

“Yes.”

“And you know who to contact to start the plows when the storm has passed?”

“Yes.”

“And you have phones, charges and backups ready for the connected systems to Augusta, my house, and the hospital?”

Chuckling, Emma’s father nodded his head in agreement.

“And I have backup lighting and heat ready to go for the station. And food to last me and Leroy at least 48 hours. We are ready Emma.”

“And…”

“And, I have keys to Town Hall which allow us to get the main breakers should we run into any electrical issues. And Deputy Fa is on duty and ready to work if the need arises. We have confirmed with her she is connected to our system, regardless of power.”

Emma nodded her head, still listening with one ear to the radio.

“We are as ready as we can be, Emma. And it’s not like you mother and brother are even at the loft! They will be stuck in Boston for the foreseeable future, which allows me to focus on our town. But you, you my darling daughter have a very on-edge wife at home who is 5 months pregnant,” he began to chuckle, “and I suspect for the safety of the entire town that it’s best for you to be within her eyesight at all times during this storm. We both know how she gets if she is worried about you.”

At the mention of her pregnant wife and their soon to be second child, a dreamy look passed over Emma’s face, a small uptick in her lips thinking about the family that waited for her at home.

The look passed as she shook her head, and turned back to her father. “It would not be ideal to leave Regina alone right now,” she chuckled to herself. “But honestly, while I need to be near here as well, there is nothing that could keep me away from her during this storm,” she stated resolutely.

“I am well away of your protective nature of each other,” David replied.

“Well considering all we have been through to get to where we are today…”

“That I can relate too. As glad as I am that Snow is out of town which allows me to focus on the town, I hate that she is not nearby during this ridiculous storm.”

 _***Breaking News*** beep beep beep***_ came from the radio, the two turning immediately to focus. “Thunder snow is being reported just outside of Portland. The blizzard is picking up steam as it heads up the coast. Anyone who does not work in Emergency Services should be somewhere safe to ride out the storm.”

“It’s time for you to head home Emma,” her father stated firmly walking over the windows of the station, which were already covered in the blowing white powder. At this rate I’m concerned about you getting home safely.”

“All right Dad,” Emma sighed. “I’ll see you on the other side, okay?”

David grinned, pulling in Emma for a hug, his hand going protectively over the back of her head.

“The town will ride this out. You will be busy tomorrow Emma cleaning up. Now go home and be with your wife. You know, preparation is key when it comes to pregnant wives. Are you stocked with any of Regina’s potential ‘pregnancy needs’?” he inquired while Emma began the process of putting on her snow boots.

“Oh yes, I’m learning quickly. This morning I ran by the store and have a an extra stock of salt and vinegar chips, Reese’s pieces, pineapple, and frozen cool whip ready to go if need be.”

“Smart daughter of mine,” David smiled as his svelte daughter was swallowed by winter gear, ready to head out.

**XOXOXO**

“Alright Belle, we both are connected to the emergency notifications coming from Augusta. We both have charged devices connecting us to the Sherriff’s station and each other. The town has been cleared by Sherriff Swan-Mills and Charming.”

“The town is ready Regina. Now we just have to let it pass, and tomorrow we will assess the damage.”

“Thank you for all of your assistance in preparation for this storm, Belle.”

“Just doing my job Madame Mayor,” Belle smiled softly at the older brunette. “Do you know when we can expect Emma?”

“That wife of mine better be walking in the door soon,” Regina growled, eyes shooting to the door in frustration. “You need to be heading home as well,” she rose as she spoke, leaving their command center in the dining room to usher Belle to the front door. “I’ve learned my lesson and have no intention of further upsetting your werewolf any more than necessary. I know she is anxious to get you home,” Regina chuckled.

“Well yes, I have received several text messages with increasing urgency over the past hour,” Belle replied, a smile on her face.

Regina peaked out the front door to see a swirling mass of snow, at least 7 inches already on the ground, “Should we have Ruby walk to meet you halfway, Belle? The storm has really picked up. I apologize for keeping you so long.” Regina’s smooth, but concerned voice had Belle looking up from lacing up her snow boots. “It’s a 10 minute walk Regina, I’ll be fine. But thank you for your concern.”

Regina’s eyes were focused outside, concern for her town, for her wife and for Belle etched across her face.

“I’ll be in touch Regina,” Belle spoke to her boss, “and we can assess tomorrow if we should continue to have command center here at the mansion or if Town Hall would be best.”

“Thank you again Belle,” Regina spoke clearly, placing her hand on the well-covered arm of her Deputy Mayor. “The town, and I, are both very lucky to have you. And I know this is ridiculous, but will you please let me know that you have made it home to Ruby. I will alert her right now that you are on your way and to look out for you.”

Belle chuckled, still sometimes shocked at the woman who Regina had become. Or maybe, reclaimed who she was always destined to be. Caring, determined, kind, wicked smart and always sassy.

Regina opened the door, pulling her sweater tighter around her petite frame and tiny protruding belly, peaking out to watch Belle trudge away, her eyes peeled for the 4x4 carrying her wife. Shaking a bit in the cold, she pulled out her phone, shooting off a text to Ruby letting her know that Belle was on her way. She stood inside gazing out until she could no longer see Belle’s tiny form, before turning to the look the other direction. An alert from Ruby letting her know Belle made it home arrived and when she looked up from her phone, as sense of complete relief washed over her as she spotted Emma coming from the opposite direction Belle had left.

Her eyes were glued to the black Sherriff’s truck as it made it’s way slowly down Mifflin Street. Emma carefully pulled into her driveway, reversing in to allow her to easily leave if necessary. She popped out of the truck, waving to Regina with a goofy grin on her face.

“Go inside lovie, I’ll be right in.”

Nodding, Regina smiled back and closed the door, shivering, her arms hugging her small frame. She returned to her perch looking outside the windows, watching her wife as she lifted the windshield wipers and grabbed some bags out of the backseat.

Head down, Regina heard the beep of the vehicle being locked as Emma made her way up the front steps.

“Mi tesoro,” Regina breathed out a sign of relief, grabbing the bags from Emma as she quickly shut the door behind her. Placing her bags on the floor, Emma stood still for a moment, just allowing her body to settle, finally feeling better know that she was at home, her eyes on her wife.

“It’s a doozy out there. I…am…” Emma laughed, “feeling overwhelmed at the thought of getting out of all these clothes. If Elsa ever makes it back in town, at least I will be fully prepared.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she began unzipping Emma from her first layer of outerwear, her dark green ‘Sherriff’ jacket. Once that was off and hung up, Regina knelt down and began to untie her heavy Sorrel boots, Emma leaning back against the door looking down with a grin watching her wife.

“I think you should be sitting down and I should be trying to manhandle my boots myself...our baby needs it’s Mama rested…”

“Emma Swan-Mills. I am pregnant, not unable to untie your boots. You hush,” Regina huffed, going back to work pulling her wife’s feet out of their boots, taking off the first layer of socks. Emma meanwhile began the arduous process of removing her layers: a beanie, vest, scarf and outer fleece as she hopped between legs offering her feet to her wife. She was slowly starting to feel more like herself and not a human snowman.

Running her hands through her generous blond curls, Emma smiled and grabbed her wife, pulling her into her body tightly by her ass, feeling the softness of her body and the press of her breasts as their bodies melted together. “Hello my love. What can I do for my most beautiful wife carrying our second child?”

Regina’s face lit up in a brilliant smile, Emma having the power to bring out the biggest, yet softest smiles on Regina’s face without much effort.

“Your red cheeks are gorgeous tesoro, let’s head into the study, the fire should warm you right up. Shall we?” Regina smiled, placing a delicate kiss on Emma’s chilly lips.

Emma nodded, loving the sweet compliment from her wife as she tossed all her winter gear into her bin in the closet. She shut the door, following her wife into the study, the fire making the space welcoming to the chilly blonde.

“Have you spoken to Henry today?” Emma asked as she pulled her favorite soft blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around her wife’s lap, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Yes, I spoke with him shortly after you left for the station this morning. He and your mother and brother are doing just fine. Their hotel in Boston did not lose power, all the kids are having a blast running between rooms on their floor and they are all gunning hard for a snowball fight in the Boston Common. They think it’s absolutely fabulous to be stuck in the hotel for another day or two. I think your mother, however is not quite as pleased with the situation she has found herself in,” Regina could not but help to chuckle.

“Reg,” Emma raised her eyebrows as she made her way to the couch.

“I’m sorry Emma but you should have spoken with her. There were many days in my life that I would have absolutely cackled at the situation she has found herself in. Now, I’m simply grateful to know that Henry is with his family while trapped in Boston. But it quite amusing dear, Snow White and the 7 high schoolers.”

“Poor Mom,” Emma chuckled. Especially because along with Neal and the seven high school science debate team members, Doc was there as another adult chaperone, and she knew that Doc happened to be Snow’s least favorite dwarf.

An overnight trip to the Museum of Science was turning into a several day debacle for the crew. But they were safe, and warm, and that was the most important thing.

Emma handed off a drink to Regina, pulling the smaller woman’s body into hers, taking a moment to nuzzle into her soft brown locks, placing a gentle kiss to the space behind Regina’s ear. She loved Regina’s short hair, as it allowed her easy access to Regina’s neck, and perfect jawline that she loved to kiss. She loved her long hair too, but for entirely different reasons.

They took a moment to meld together, looking out the large windows to their backyard as the snow continued to pile up.

Regina hand made it’s way to the warm space between Emma’s legs, as Emma continued to nuzzle Regina’s neck, the house quiet and peaceful for the two women who had a very hectic few days prior preparing for this very storm.

“Are we ready Sherriff?” Regina broke through their peaceful moment.

“Yes…” Emma responded confidently, giving Regina the update from her day preparing the city for the storm. The two women discussed everything they knew at that time, confirmed all backup plans and contingencies and knew they did the best they could for the town and people they loved.

“So now...” Regina smiled, her bright brown eyes turning to find green, “we enjoy the peace while we can, because as soon as this storm is gone, the real work begins,” Emma finished with a chuckle.

**XOXOXO**

The two women remained on the couch, Emma taking a call from her father, checking in to let her know that everything was fine and quiet so far at the station and Leroy had arrived safely. Regina spoke quickly to the emergency management team in Augusta to get an update on the storm and they resumed their quiet time together before a small growl broke the silence that had fallen again on the room.

Regina barked out a laugh, pulling her knee’s up onto the couch before plopping her legs on her wife’s lap, a sheepish grin on the blonde’s face.

“Does my darling wife require sustenance?”

Emma nodded her head in the affirmative, puppy dog eyes out in full force.

“And how long has my darling wife been hungry?”

“A bit…” Emma squeaked out.

“And why did my darling wife not say anything to her wife who loves to cook for her?”

“Reg! You are pregnant. You are supposed to be eating all the time. Why am I the only one who is hungry in this house?” an exasperated Emma choked out.

“Well,” Regina replied, a small moan interrupting her reply as Emma began to slowly push up Regina’s pant legs to gently caress the soft olive skin of her calf.

“Feel good?” Emma grinned as her wife rolled her eyes.

“Emma. I ate right before you came home. Now, let’s head to the kitchen so I can cook us a proper dinner and then you can resume this lovely massage you just NOW started.”

“You got it lovie,” Emma grinned, leaning over and placing a wet kiss on Regina’s nose in an attempt to remove the scowl she threw Emma’s way.

The two women made their way to the kitchen, Emma checking her phone for any messages on the way to find all remained calm as it appeared that now an easy 12 or so inches lay outside their doors.

While Regina began to pull some ingredients out of their refrigerator, Emma gasped to herself. “Babe! We prepared the town but we didn’t prepare our own house!” Emma laughed. “Where are all the flashlights, batteries, chargers, and candles? What happens if we lose power? I need to get us prepared!” a frantic Emma barked out.

Turning to her wife, Regina began to flick her wrist to produce a fireball as Emma yelled, “STOP!”

Startled, Regina shook her head, a sheepish looking crossing her eyes.

“Reg! No magic when pregnant! You know this!” Emma barked out. Regina took a moment, a grimace on her face. “You are right. I’m sorry. Old habits and all…” Regina replied softly.

“I know…” Emma took a breathe, “I didn’t mean to shout. I just got scared,” Emma’s shoulders sagged as she padded over to her wife. She kneeled down on the floor in front of Regina, as Regina raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow watching the scene in front of her.

Gingerly, Emma moved aside the cozy cardigan Regina was wrapped in and picked up the soft grey t-shirt covering her tiny belly. Emma gently placed a kiss on the small bump, “Your Mama and I love you very much little one! I didn’t mean to shout but I feel very strongly about my job to protect you and your Mama. And it’s a good thing your Mama knows how to cook to keep me fed and on my toes, I take my job very seriously.”

Regina smirked. It always came back to food, family and sex with Emma. Not that she minded one little bit. “See that little one,” Regina responded, “using you already to make sure I keep her fed!”

Emma laughed as she stood up while Regina turned around to continue on cooking. While Regina whipped up a delectable feast, Emma set up every room in their house with necessary supplies. Candles were placed with lighters in every room, flashlights around the house, she had set up a ‘charging station’ where their extra battery packs were plugged in to ensure maximum charge and she even put towels at the foot of the door in the living room that lead to the backyard, because she still had not reinforced it to keep the draft out. It was on her honey-do list, she would get to eventually, she reasoned with herself.

By the time she was done, a smell so heavenly had permeated the entire house, Emma’s belly rumbled as she slid back into the kitchen on her soft socks. “Baaaaaaabe…” she groaned out loudly. “You are a goddess in the kitchen, what on earth did you make, it smells so delicious, is it ready, can we eat, did I mention you are a goddess?”

“First Emma Swan-Mills, I am not a goddess, I am a Queen,” she spoke using her “Queenie voice” as Emma liked to refer to it as to needle her wife, as she pulled out two plates to feed her seemingly always hungry spouse. Her shoulders bounced, giving away her smiles as she spoke, “And second, yes my not-pregnant wife, dinner is ready.”

Feeling Emma approach her carefully from behind, she felt her wife’s hands on her body, one hand seeming to always find its way to her grab her ass, a chin appearing softly on her shoulder as Emma peered over her to take a look at heavenly smell wafting into their home.

“You do love me, you do! Grilled cheese and tomato soup,” Emma moaned obscenely at the food in front of her. “Look, I know you are a Queen and all, but personally, I think of you as my personal goddess lovie. Nothin’ you can do about it.”

“I am well aware of the fact that the way to your heart is right through your stomach. Why do you think I made sure to feed you any chance I got while waiting for you to catch on that I was ready for us to finally be together?”

Emma laughed, thinking back on the lunch bags that would appear on her desk from time to time with a note inside from Regina with a myriad of ridiculous reasons why she had cooked for her.

The two women made their way back into the study, the fire keeping the room warm and glowing, as they ate together on the couch.

**XOXOXO**

The house was quite save for the wind and occasional thunder snow making it know that indeed, a massive blizzard was making its way over the tiny town. The Sheriff and Mayor had been following the storm and checking in with their respective charges to ensure everything was as well as could be expected.

Emma had changed into soft, cuddly clothes and the women had decided to bring out some games to play together as the night went on. As Emma had begun to spend more and more time at the mansion years prior when the two women had finally realized that the tension between them was due to attraction and love rather than anger and fear, they had spent many nights playing games together and talking. Often Henry would play with them before he would head up to bed, and they would continue to play, enjoying the quiet and peace they found with one another.

Regina was well on her way to creaming Emma in their second game of Yatzee after rolling not one, but two Yatzee’s, when Emma’s phone rang breaking the quiet laughter and taunting between the women.

“Sheriff Swan-Mills,” Emma answered, hearing a frantic Leroy on the other end of the line. “Leroy, Leroy, slow down,” Emma barked out. She placed the phone on speakerphone so Regina could hear what was going on as well.

“Sheriff. Miss Kay over on Beacon Street had a flood in her kitchen due to an ice damn and pipe burst in the ceiling due to the cold. She called the station asking for help as she lives alone and your father headed over to turn off the water and assess the damage. I stayed at the station to field any further calls. I just heard from Charming and he had managed to turn off her water but her cat got loose outside in the blizzard and he had been running around trying to find the cat, help Miss Kay manage the damage in the house and then he fell on black ice outside and needs some backup. I would have called Mulan but she lives clear on the other side of town. He insists he is fine, but I think he needs some help and your house is only two blocks away from Miss Kay.”

Regina and Emma’s eyes quickly moved between the phone and each others, Emma’s growing wide in concern for her father.

“Is my dad alright Leroy? When was he dispatched to the Kay residence, how long ago?” Emma barked out, Sherriff Swan emerging in full force.

“Miss Kay called Sherriff, I don’t know how your father is doing, hence why I believe you need to get over there. Soon. He left her over an hour ago.”

“Leroy, stay put and please call my mobile again if anything else arises. I will head over now.”

A full panic washed over Emma’s face, as she looked outside and saw almost two feet of snow already on the ground and no break in the storm visible.

Emma pulled Regina in for a quick hug, “I’ll be fine. I’m going to go over, check out my dad and figure out if Miss Kay can stay in her residence or will need to leave the premises and then I’ll be right home.”

Regina pulled the blonde in tight, nestling into the curve of her neck, taking a deep breath before placing a soft kiss on Emma’s pale skin. She pulled back, her hands taking Emma’s in her lap, brown eyes seeking green. “Sherriff, do you job, be quick about it and don’t do anything stupid. Charming is all the idiot I can take today, do you understand me?”

A smirk pulled on Emma’s lips. “Yes, I got it. Quick. Nothing stupid. Back in your arms, stat.”

The two women stood up, Regina heading to the foyer to begin pulling out Emma’s snow gear as Emma ran upstairs to take off her comfy clothes, and pull on some lined fleece tights and a fleece top.

“I don’t believe you will be able to drive in this Emma,” Regina’s concerned words capturing her as soon as she began her descent down the stairway. “The snow is too deep.”

“Madame Mayor,” Emma chuckled, “you got me what I consider my own personal monster truck. I can drive in this, there are no hills on or sharp curves between our house and the Kay place. It will be fine. I will drive slowly and with caution, it should take me no more than 10 minutes. I got this.”

“Mi tesoro,” Regina growled as she zipped up Emma’s coat, “I need you back to me in one piece. You absolutely do not want to stress out your pregnant wife any more than I already am, am I clear?”

“Yes lovie,” Emma promised seriously, “you are quite clear. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Please, please make sure to stay by the phone, alright?”

Regina nodded, knowing Emma had to go out, this was her job, but still not liking it one little bit.

“ **I love you Regina** ,” Emma placed a wet kiss on her nose as she pulled the smaller woman into her, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist. “I love you too. Don’t be an idiot Emma Swan-Mills,” Regina eyeballed her wife.

“Promise lovie,” Emma smirked as she grabbed her keys and headed out.

Regina watched from the window as Emma cleaned the car off and opened the door to start her monster truck. It appeared that at least it was light, fluffy snow and not the heavy, wet kind that was impossible to move.

“Lovie,” Regina chuckled to herself as she watched Emma drive off slowly down Mifflin Street. “I can’t believe I let her call me that.”

_One evening, shortly after they officially started dating, Henry, Emma’s parents, Ruby, Belle and a few others having been told, Emma was at the mansion, the women drinking cider in the living room after Henry had gone up to bed. They had managed to get a little more inebriated than they realized. With Emma’s inhibitions decreased due to the alcohol, she began testing out terms of endearment on Regina to see what stuck. It had driven Regina absolutely insane when Emma referred to her as babe, and the one time she had used baby, she almost lost her eyebrows from the fireball Regina playfully tossed in the air._

_As the night wore on, Emma made it through a rather extensive list of terms, even pulling some up on her phone for inspiration, several of them inspiring absolute fits of laughter and tears at the absurdity. Honey bunny? No way. Sugar lips? Never. Cuddle bug? Not on Emma’s life._

_Regina had insisted on Emma spending the night, as she was too intoxicated to drive home, and they ended up in Regina’s bed, sharing a bed for the first time in their relationship. They were still only at the kissing phase, but the feeling of falling asleep in each other’s arms brought them both a peace they each had never experienced before._

_Emma woke up to Regina absolutely wrapped around her, their leg’s intertwined, Regina’s head tucked into Emma’s neck, their arms holding each other tightly. It was then they both realized they never wanted to wake up away from each other again. And it was the first time they said I love you._

_After exchanging those meaningful words, Regina had sauntered off to the en suite as Emma began calling out various versions of love to the brunette from the bed._

_“I think I’ll call you lover, what do you think lover?” Emma smirked as the brunette tossed a look back at the blonde wrapped up tightly in her light purple duvet._

_“I’d think that was not accurate,” Regina replied easily before turning to the face the blonde, “yet.” Emma’s eyes bugged wide at the implication of where they relationship was heading, and Regina laughed loudly at the blonde’s excited smile._

_“Fine. But it’s not off the table. What about lovely?”_

_“Do I look like a ‘lovely’ to you Emma?” Regina chuckled, the blonde shaking her head. “I mean, you are lovely to me, but no, still not right.”_

_Emma tried a few more before landing on ‘lovie,’ testing it out a few times before Regina returned to the bed, Emma pulling back the sheets to allow the brunette to slide easily in next to her. “I think,” Emma proclaimed, her hand finding it’s way under Regina’s pajama top to caress the soft skin of her lower back, “I shall call you ‘lovie.’”_

_“Lovie? Emma. Come on,” Regina chuckled. “I’m a Queen, lest you forget.”_

_“Oh I know lovie, don’t you worry. You are a Queen, you are…well…my Queen, actually,” Emma said bashfully, a pink tinge coming over her pale cheeks. Regina looked up from her spot on Emma’s chest, smiling softly back. “But you love so fiercely Regina. You love with a passion and fire that burns intensely for the ones who are blessed enough to be loved by you. I know you have loved me for a long time now, and once I was blessed to know what it meant to be loved by you, before you were even in love with me, I could never go back. It made it so easy to fall in love with you Regina. You are love. And you are my lovie. Because even though people know you as the tough Mayor or former Queen, I know you are a sweet lovie who cooks Henry and I special meals, and always makes sure I have what I need to be safe and protected, and who loves our son so fiercely it physically hurts me sometimes how blessed I feel knowing you truly were, and are, his best chance.”_

_Emma stayed silent for a moment, feeling wetness began to form on her chest. She gently pulled Regina’s face up to face hers, “so you are my lovie Regina. Because I’m just an idiot who feel in love with the most amazing woman and mother I’ve ever met. I love you, so much.”_

_“Idiot,” Regina chuckled, attempting to compose herself from Emma’s words. “Now how I can challenge you on that asinine name when you make the most beautiful professions of love to me?”_

_“So I win?” Emma grinned._

_Regina pulled herself up, straddling the blonde and placing a soft kiss on her lips. “You win mi tesoro, you win?”_

_“Tesoro?”_

_“Treasure. My treasure. Because that is what you are Emma, the most precious treasure I have that I will forever guard with my whole heart and soul, save for the piece that will always be dedicated,” Emma interrupted, “to our son?” Regina nodded, “yes, to our son.”_

_“So I’m your treasure?” Emma asked, eyes wide like a puppy, so full of hope in that moment._

_“Yes dear, you are.”_

Lost in thought, Regina stood at the window watching the snow remembering that day several years ago with a soft smile on her face. She thought ‘lovie’ was ridiculous and perfect and made her whole body smile when she remembered the moment Emma deemed her, her lovie.

She pulled herself away from the memory, heading back into the dining room to check her emails to see if there were any additional alerts or news coming from the capital she needed to be aware of, the stillness an quiet of the house making her nerves rise exponentially.

The worst of the storm was still hovering over their area, meteorologists continuing to project anywhere between 32 and 40 inches of snow. By the time she was done it had been around 45 minutes since Emma had left, so she determined a quick call to Leroy would not be uncalled for. She was the Mayor and she needed to check in with the Sherriff’s station.

“Leroy, have you heard anything from Sherriff Swan-Mills or Charming?”

“Not yet Madame Mayor. Everything else is still quiet, no other events or issues to report.”

She could not justify calling Emma yet, but she was starting to get worried. She just wanted to know her wife was all right. And she was pregnant, damn it. If she wanted to call her wife, she could. She didn’t need to justify anything.

Except, she called and Emma did not answer. Which only caused her panic to start to escalate.

She headed to the kitchen, thinking if she baked Emma a treat, knowing her blonde would likely be exhausted and cold by the time she returned home, that would keep her occupied while she waited.

Regina spent the next 45 minutes whisking up made-from-scratch bear claws for Emma. She made three kinds, knowing Emma loved them all. A half dozen with raisins, a half dozen with almond and a half dozen with a special cinnamon-sugar blend she made special for Emma and Henry.

By the time they were in the oven baking and the kitchen was cleaned up, she picked up the phone to dial Emma again.

**Still no answer.**

Another call to Leroy confirmed he had not heard from either Emma or Charming either.

At this point, Regina was contemplating heading over to the Kay residence herself if Emma did not get in contact with her soon. She knew that going over there would not be fast or easy, considering the snow, the lack of visibility and then how much damage she would find when she arrived at the home. Plus she had her idiot father to deal with, which was potentially no easy feat.

She shot off a series of rather pointed text messages to her wife threatening to take her pregnant body out into the storm if she did not hear from her within 45 minutes.

Regina then trudged upstairs, pulling out a heating pad to begin to warm up Emma’s side of the bed, knowing she would likely be cold when she arrived home. She lite some candles around their bedroom and pulled out a fresh pair of flannel pajama’s for Emma, placing them in the bathroom for the blonde. She turned down their bedcovers and changed into her own set of flannel PJ’s.

After completing her bedtime routine, she checked her phone.

Still nothing.

Regina spent a few moments looking out the window of their bedroom and onto the town, covered in a blanket of thick snow. It was rather dark outside, but the lights of the homes around her town she designed affirmed for her that no one had lost power yet, at the very least.

She headed back downstairs, figuring they would not be playing any additional games of Yatzee when Emma did return home, so she tidied up as she continued to check her phone.

As she made her way into the kitchen after hearing the timer go off on the over, the phone attached to her hand finally made the distinctive beep alerting her that Emma had replied. Feeling a significant sense of relief at least to hear from her blonde, her nerves hit an all time high as she placed her finger over the button to open her message app.

          Emma: Am fine. Sorry lovie, things a disaster over there. I think Dad broke or sprained his wrist. Was able to get cat, Miss Kay and dad out of                   house, I’ve dropped her off at her sisters place and am with Dad now at the hospital. All fine. Will get Dad settled and then call. Do not leave the             house lovie.

          Regina: Be safe. I’m worried. I love you Emma.

The text left Regina feeling slightly better knowing that she had taken care of Miss Kay. And of course her idiot father had to go and get injured. She would give Emma another 20 minutes before she called her or called the hospital to get an update and hear her wife’s voice, she placated herself.

Regina busied herself in the kitchen, wrapping up the bear claws, putting three out on a plate for Emma as soon as she got home. She may or may not have enjoyed one herself as she was cleaning. She earned it. And she was eating for two! She pulled out all the fixings for hot chocolate that she planned on making the blonde and cleaned up the rest of the mess.

She made her way back into the study with a cup of hot tea for herself and a book, planning on waiting by the fire until her wife made it home.

Finally, her phone rang, seeing Emma’s name light up her screen.

“Darling…” Regina breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Hi, I’m okay. Wow, I’m exhausted and cold though. Dad has sprained his wrist, but it’s all wrapped up and he insists on going back to the station. Luckily it’s his left arm so he is not to infirm and should be fine in a few days.”

“And you?”

“Just exhausted and cold. Poor Miss Kay, her kitchen is destroyed. That’s going to be a significant amount of work to restore her place. But she is at her sister’s house with her damn cat. How are you lovie?”

“Oh, you know me Emma, I’ve just paced around the house worried since the moment you left. And I’m very ready for you to return. But our town is lucky to have you. How is the driving?”

“Near impossible at the this rate. Dad is getting checked out, I am going to take him back and then either will talk home from the station or attempt to drive. I will be home in less than 30 minutes, all right? And I promise, I am being very safe.”

Regina smiled, her wife knew her well. “Please…” Regina began. “I will text you when I am headed home so you know to look for me,” Emma smiled as she spoke. No one had ever cared for her the way Regina did. No one had ever been so consistently focused on her safety and wellbeing as Regina, and she felt absolutely treasured as a result. While sometimes Regina’s consistent need to know Emma was okay could be overwhelming, Emma knew it came from a place of Regina seemingly always losing what she loved. So taking a few moments to let her wife know she was okay was the least that she could do.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Feeling infinitely better, Regina continued to read and watch the fire and snow from while she waited for her wife. She may have dozed off a few times while listening intently for her phone, but she was pregnant and it was allowed. Finally hearing the telltale beep of a text message belonging to Emma, she smiled at the notification that her wife was finally on her way home.

She neatly folded the blanket, and headed to the front door, which she promptly unlocked for the blonde. She pulled out a large towel from the coat closet, laying it on the floor, knowing Emma would be wet and covered in snow when she returned. Knowing she was ready for the blonde’s arrival, she returned to the kitchen to heat up the bear claws and get the hot chocolate started on the stove, one ear attuned to the door.

She eventually heard the beep of the truck being locked and immediately walked, well, practically ran if she was being honest with herself, to their front door, waiting at the glass to be ready to open it when Emma stepped onto the porch.

With a gust of frigid wind, covered in white fluffy snow, Emma was finally home. And looking absolutely disheveled.

“Oh darling,” Regina grinned. “Let’s get you out of these clothes and straight upstairs to warm shower you go.”

Emma nodded, smiling at the Regina, her face devoid of makeup, wearing red flannel pajamas, totally relaxed and focused on her care. This Regina was her absolute favorite.

It took the pair almost five minutes to get Emma down to base layer, hanging up her wet gear in the closet and in her bin. Regina shooed Emma straightaway to their bedroom, placing a soft kiss on her cool lips.

Knowing Emma would want to take a long shower, Regina took the time to check any messages about the storm from Augusta before shutting down their house for the evening. Grabbing a tray, which held the bear claws, hot chocolate, and a new cup of tea for herself, she turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

Emma was out of the shower, applying lotion to her very naked body when Regina entered their room, a lecherous grin coming over her face.  
“Mrs. Swan-Mills, hello there,” she practically purred at the blonde.

Emma smiled, continuing to rub the lotion into her leg propped up on the bathroom counter affording Regina quite the view. “What do you have there lovie?” Emma’s eyes finding the tray in Regina’s hands.

“Treats. For my hard working wife,” she replied, her eyes not leaving the pale breasts of her wife. “Whom I suggest forgo the flannel and head to bed naked, because suddenly I have a need to put my mouth all over your body.”

Emma’s eyes went wide, her head nodding vigorously. “Yes,” she grinned, “I’ve been working very hard, and your mouth might be the only thing that could make me feel better.”

“I’m sure. My mouth, or these homemade bear claws.”

“ **WHAT**! You made me bear claws? Best. Wife. Ever.”

Emma promptly shoved the lotion back under the counter and hit the bathroom lights, excitedly making her way into their room. Regina had placed the tray on her nightstand, as she turned off all the lights in the room except for a low lamp that left the room feel quaint and romantic.

Sliding into bed, Emma found that Regina had turned on a heating pad for her, another groan escaping her lips. “Lovie…my sweet sweet lovie. So warm, thank you.”

Regina nodded, her cheeks pink. Regina removed her flannel pants, placing them at the end of the bed, keeping her top on to keep her warm. Once the two women were settled, Regina passed Emma the plate of bear claws and her hot chocolate. One of her favorite things to do was watch Emma eat. She ate with such appreciation for Regina’s food. She made sometimes obscene sounds, she licked her lips, sometimes when she knew Regina was watching, she sucked the sweetness of her fingers. The entire thing made Regina’s heart swell, and when Emma wanted it, her arousal skyrocket.

The long, drawn out moan escaping those pale lips when she dove into her first bear claw set Regina off immediately.

“Tesoro, you have 5 to 7 minutes to enjoy your treat before I enjoy you. So be quick about it dear, because the sounds you are making right now having me thinking I’ll be able to hold for no longer than 5 minutes before I devour you.”

Emma smirked, her eyebrows waggling suggestively at the brunette. “No. Problem.”

Regina’s brown eyes flitted between Emma’s mouth, her fingers, her bare breasts and her chest heaved, zeroing in on her tight pink nipples, growing hard under Regina’s intense stare.  
“These are delicious, seriously, thank you,” Emma smiled, happily continuing to eat.

“Good darling. I suggest you save one for later as I think you will need to refuel as the night progresses.”

Regina was a woman on her mission. There was nothing they could do now, the storm was raging outside, their house was warm and her wife was naked in their bed. She wanted her. She needed her. Nothing would satisfy her desires until she had Emma sweaty and screaming her name.

“Enough,” Regina growled. She carefully removed the tray from Emma’s lap and placed it back on her nightstand. She turned and pulled Emma’s naked frame to the middle of their king size bed, and straddled her lap. Emma’s eyes were wide, her lower lip gripped by her teeth, watching the scene in front of her unfold.

Ever so slowly, Regina began unbuttoning her flannel top, Emma’s eyes tracking along with her fingers, skin slowly being exposed to the blonde. Once unbuttoned, Regina shimmied out of the top, throwing it casually to the end of the bed, and turned back to the blonde, whose hands found purchase on her hips, drawing small soft circles on the exposed skin. She could feel her wife’s arousal already on her stomach, the sight of a completely naked Regina making her mouth water.

“Fuck you are so beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I can’t believe that you are mine.”

Emma’s hands slowly made their way over Regina’s small bump, a brilliant smile lighting up Emma’s face. Emma’s eyes were so bright, so filled with love, while Regina’s were dark black, filled with lust for the woman beneath her.

Regina leaned down, her lips immediately seeking the pale lips of her wife, her tongue seeking access to her mouth. Their lips played together, slowly caressing and sliding in a dance they both knew well. Emma’s hands continued their slow caresses of her wife’s soft skin, gently dragging her nails and pads of her thumbs. Regina was so soft, it was a wonder to Emma how she constantly felt absolutely perfect. Her mind was racing, altering between focusing on the lips attached to hers, the tongue plundering her mouth, and the softness beneath her hands.

Emma was happy to take it slow that night. They had no children in their home, the snow was piling up outside and they were alone, the peace of the night not lost on the blonde who was finally warm and safe.

But Regina had other plans. Her pregnancy hormones were raging out of control and she had a naked blonde to attend too.

While her baby bump was still small on her petite frame, she was careful to not put too much pressure while she shimmied her hips down from her wife’s stomach to allow her to lay against the blonde.

Her mouth moved it’s way down the blonde’s neck, sucking on the skin between her shoulder and neck, alternating between soft bites and licks. She made certain to hit the spot on her wife’s neck that she knew would drive her wild. Emma had two erogenous zones that would either drive her into a fit of giggles. Or flood her panties with desire depending on the situation. Regina loved it. But tonight, she was not out to make Emma laugh. She needed her wet. Or…wetter than she already was.

The resulting moan that escaped from Emma’s lips were a clear indication to Regina she hit the mark. Emma’s hips began to rise, her center seeking some friction against her wife as the brunette continued to focus on the spot on Emma’s neck. Regina loved her like this. The soft moans, the groaning of Regina’s name, the way Emma’s skin began to get clammy from the pure feeling coursing through her blood.

It was so fucking sexy.

Regina leaned to her left side, her lips still attached to Emma’s neck, while her right hand was free to begin to pitch Emma’s pert pink nipple. She loved Emma’s breasts. They fit perfectly in her hand, the soft weight, the way her nipples would respond to Regina’s touch. She would never get enough of this woman.

Slowly rolling Emma’s nipple, her mouth continued to draw out sighs and moans from the blonde, similar sounds escaping her mouth as her arousal skyrocketed touching her wife.

“Regina…enough. Touch me. Please…” Emma mewled.

Regina chuckled. “I am touching you darling,” she responded into the blonde’s ear, biting her ear lobe as her husky voice continued its assault on the blonde.

“You are so fucking horny Regina,” Emma’s green eyes found brown, “and the longer you make me wait, the further you are from your orgasm.”

Regina’s eye’s narrowed. On one hand Emma was right. On the other, fuck that! She was carrying the blonde’s child. She wins right now.

“Oh Emma…my pequeno tesoro. You are adorable when you are so wrong.”

“Lovie…” she plead. Emma Swan would beg no one. But she was not below begging her wife in bed. It turned Regina on immensely and she loved the feral look Regina would get knowing Emma was like this only for her.

Regina giggled, her fingers still playing with her wife’s nipple. She went quiet for a moment, her eyes glossing over. She shook her head and slowly lifted her body.

“Scoot down,” she demanded.

“O…..kay,” Emma responded slowly as she shifted her body down off the pillows. Just as she settled, Regina turned her body so her knee’s where again on either side of Emma, but she was now facing her feet.

“Oh yes…” Emma grinned, happily realizing what her wife was up too. This was a position familiar to both, and with Regina’s bump getting bigger everyday, this was still a position that allowed Regina to be on top.

Emma’s hand caressed her wife’s thigh, finding it’s way to the small of her back and she pushed softly, urging Regina to fall forward and scoot back at the same time.

Emma’s arms snaked their way under Regina’s leg, her hands finding Regina’s sides, sliding her into place, her dripping cunt now directly over Emma’s waiting mouth.

Oh gods Emma loved it when Regina was on top like this. She had a clear view of her exquisite ass, something she was happy to worship on a daily basis. As obsessed as Regina was with Emma’s tits, she could not keep her hands off Regina’s absolutely spectacular ass.

Her hands were consistently finding their way to her wife’s behind for a gentle squeeze regardless of where they were. She was shameless. She loved it and didn’t care who knew. She loved her wife. All of her.

As Emma’s tongue made it’s first swipe of Regina’s clit, the brunette let out of soft groan of approval. “Emmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaa, oh Gods I love that mouth of yours,” she moaned. She was wrapped around Emma’s legs, her head resting on the top of Emma’s thigh, the smell of Emma’s arousal driving her mad. Her left arm held her up, as her right hand touched every part of Emma as she could, scratching and touching without pattern as she focused on the tongue working her nub.

Her orgasm came fast and hard. She was so turned on, Emma kept complete focus on her clit, not even touching her opening with her tongue of fingers. This position gave Emma some other ideas of how she wanted to pleasure her wife so her current focus was a hard and fast orgasm to bring Regina some relief before Emma really began to pleasure her.

Emma kept her focus through Regina’s orgasm, as her body rolled over the blondes. Spent, she rolled to her left side, pulling Emma’s legs with her.

Now both women where on their sides, this position newer in their repertoire to accommodate Regina’s small belly.

“My turn,” Regina smiled into the blonde’s cunt. She pulled Emma’s right leg up, opening the blonde up to Regina as her mouth went directly to Emma’s center. She took a moment to just look at her blonde’s pussy, soft blonde curls glistening with arousal. Beautiful. Hers.

Her tongue darted out, eager to get a taste, swiping between Emma’s folds. She let her tongue lazily explore, never hitting Emma’s clit directly. Her free hand arched around Emma’s hip, lightly caressing the small of her back and her ass as her tongue worked through her wife’s arousal.

She buried her head between Emma’s legs, her tongue eventually making its way to her hole, plunging in as Emma’s moans and sighs increased in volume. “Reg…please…”

A grin made it’s way across Regina’s face. She adjusted herself slightly so her mouth hovered directly over Emma’s clit as her right hand pulled Emma’s leg open even wider, her fingers finding their way right into Emma’s center with no warning. Two fingers plunged in while her mouth suctioned around Emma’s clit, relentlessly sucking and licking.

Emma’s insides clenched around her fingers as she screamed out her release around Regina’s mouth. Emma’s face was buried in her wife’s legs, her moans and groans decreasing in volume as her body came down from her incredible orgasm.

The two women flopped onto their backs, their chests heaving, skin glistening and smiles on both their faces. Emma’s arm was flung across her eyes, “you are too good at that…” she groaned.

“You know my feelings on the matter, dear,” Regina smiled.

“With incredible love comes incredible sex,” Emma grinned.

“Precisely.”

“Give me one minute and then I have plans for you Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“Plans?”

“Oh yes, your little stunt earlier reminder me of something I’ve wanted to try on you for awhile now…” Emma teased. “And I believe in your current state it’s the exact right time.”

Emma sat up slowly, grinning down at her naked wife, who had a quizzical look on her face. Emma flipped her body so now her face was aligned with the brunette’s, greens eyes locking on the deep brown ones in front of her.

“Hi,” Emma grinned.

“Hello beautiful.”

Regina’s hand immediately made it’s way to Emma’s back, pulling the blonde closer so their bodies were flush together. Her hand made its way to the mess of blonde curls, running her fingers through the tangles as they just took a quiet moment to enjoy the closeness of their bodies.

“Are you cold? Do you need anything lovie?”

“I’ve got all I need right here in my arms,” Regina smiled back. “But some water might be a good idea if you really do have plans to go another round.”

An enormous grin took over Emma’s face. “Oh, I have plans,” she deviously nodded her head, her eyes filled with mischief. She leaned her lithe body over to her nightstand and grabbed the glass of water waiting for them there.

“My Queen,” she handed it to Regina.

The brunette sat up and drank the entire glass with a grin. “Aggressive drinker,” Emma laughed.

Regina’s eye’s narrowed at her playful wife. “I believe you require me hydrated, no?”

“Hydrated. Yes.” Emma grinned. “Aggressively hydrated.”

Emma took the glass and carefully placed it back on her nightstand. Digging into the second drawer down, which held some of their favorite toys and lube, she pulled out a few items she had in mind and turned back to Regina, eyes blown with lust.  
“You know how sometimes I get really, really aroused by you?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

“And sometimes it feels like it’s going to be impossible to make me cum because I just get so fucking turned on?”

Regina nodded again, her lip making it’s way between her teeth as she suddenly knew what he wife had in mind for her.

“Can you go to the bathroom and get clean for me Regina?”

A blush crossed over her olive skin, as she nodded slightly. She rose from the bed as Emma set about fixing the pillows and covers to be ready for Regina when she returned.

Regina returned from the en suite and padded back over to the bed, looking shyly at her wife. The hungry look on Emma’s face was not lost on the brunette. Regina had done this before several times to Emma, but Emma had never done this particular activity to Regina, and suddenly the confident and sexual brunette was feeling slightly shy.

Noticing the look in Regina’s eyes, Emma popped up and grabbed her wife’s hands, linking their fingers.

“Hi,” Emma smiled softly. “Lovie, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. But you know how much I love it when you do it to me…” Emma grinned, her dark green eyes focused on the brown in front of her. “I trust you completely Regina and while this was something I never imagined doing, never being even remotely comfortable with, it is now something I love doing with you. I want to show you how amazing it can feel. But I don’t want you to do anything you are not completely comfortable with…but Regina…if you do want to try this, know I want too, and there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing.”

Regina slowly smiled. Just a little one. Emma knew her so well.

“I…I want to…to try it,” she said softly.

Emma grinned, leaning down slightly to slide her lips across her wife. She pulled the smaller women into her tightly, their naked skin deliciously pressed against each other. Regina’s hands found their way into Emma’s hair, as their kissing grew from loving and sweet to frantic and lustful.

Their lips still connected, Emma bent down, grabbing Regina’s ass as she lifted her wife off the ground, Regina wrapping her legs around her wife. Emma made Regina feel so safe and loved. And Gods it was such a friggin’ turn on when Emma picked her up.

The blonde turned them around and carefully placed Regina on the bed right where she wanted her, her head on a mound of pillows, her ass on a firm pillow, lifting her center off the bed slightly allowing Emma easier access.

Emma leaned down once again, placing another kiss on her wife’s lips, before slowly progressing down Regina’s body. She spent a few minutes on each tiny, pert breast, drawing her olive nipples into points with her teeth and tongue.

She kissed Regina’s bump, grinning as she made her way to between Regina’s thighs. She made herself comfortable before she lifted Regina’s left, spreading her wife wide open before her.

She started softly at her wife’s clit, without true focus she licked her way through Regina’s folds, spending time at her opening gathering Regina’s arousal in her mouth.

Then she made her way further down between Regina’s legs, as her tongue peaked out to caress the brunette’s tight back entrance. Using her tongue, she focused the tip at swiping and licking the tight circle, willing Regina to relax and simply feel. She knew this was something that Regina had never experienced before, but clearly she was not shy in bed or hesitant with Emma, as she had done this to her several times.

As Emma continued, she began to feel Regina’s body relax from the tension Emma could feel when she first started. Regina’s legs began to sag in Emma’s arms, and soft sighs and moans began to escape from her lips.

Emma kept on with her ministrations, focusing on loosening Regina up. As she continued, Regina’s noises began to increase, the pleasure she was feeling becoming more and more apparent through her moans. Emma’s green eyes peaked up to the woman above her, taking a moment to appreciate the stunning beauty, the relaxed look now on Regina’s face, one hand in her own hair, the other tugging at her pert breast. All that olive skin was stunning, and the look of bliss on her wife’s face made Emma feel warm inside.

Once she was completely relaxed, while keeping her tongue focused, Emma grabbed the lube she had previously placed nearby, lubricating her index finger. She moved her tongue back up to Regina’s clit while she carefully inserted her finger in her wife’s tight hole, pushing past the ring until Regina was full. A gasp from above made Emma look up, checking in with Regina. Her wife’s eyes were blown with lust, her lips blowing out air as she nodded her head at the blonde.

“Okay?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded, breathily responding, “yes.”

Now focused on Regina’s clit, she continued to lavish attention on the small nub, already hard and ready for release.

She pulled back for another moment, her eyes finding Regina’s as they looked down as soon as Emma pulled away from her center. “I’m going to fill you now,” Emma growled.

Emma was so turned on she felt like her clit was on fire, and she was certain the bed between her legs must be covered in her arousal. She could spend days between Regina’s legs, she was certain. The way her wife tasted, the way she moved, the moans, the sighs, and if Emma was really lucky, the profanity that slipped out, she was addicted.

She squeezed her legs shut, which did nothing to tamper down the lust coursing through her as she looked at her vulnerable, open and unbelievably sexy wife.

Gathering Regina’s arousal on her fingers, she inserted two into Regina’s center, filling her wife completely. She let Regina adjust to this new sensation before she began to slowly scissor her fingers inside. Her mouth went right back to Regina’s clit and the resulting moan from Regina told Emma everything she needed to know.

Regina, now completely full, let her mind go blank, solely focusing on the feelings coursing through her body. She could not believe how different it felt to be full like this, to be filled with Emma, to have her entire body feel on fire, from the tips of her toes, to her tight brown nipples, even her fingers felt different.

Her nerves were alight, everything fuzzy but the pure pleasure running through her body. After Emma having spent the better part of almost an hour in between her legs, at the point Regina was at now, she knew a mind-blowing orgasm was not far off.

“Emmmmaaaaa,” she groaned, as her nipples tightened to almost a painful point. “Oh gods Emma…” she mewled.

Her hips were rocking, every push of Emma’s fingers into her center sent shockwaves into her body, and every pull of Emma’s fingers hit the spot just inside her center that was her pleasure button.

She was a moaning, sweaty, twirling, twisting mess, moaning, “I’m gonna…”

“Come baby, come for me now,” Emma growled, as her mouth attacked Regina’s clit with intense pressure as Regina’s body released, an explosion of pleasure racking her petite frame.

Emma kept her focus through Regina’s orgasm, pushing for another shortly after the first, until Regina lay boneless on the bed beneath her. Regina swatted at Emma’s hands, “out,” she demanded as a grin spread over Emma’s face. Her wife was practically comatose, eyes screwed shut, blindly grasping for her. “You. Go clean up and get back here immediately,” Regina commanded quietly.

“Yes My Queen,” Emma grinned to herself as she scampered off to the bathroom to wash her hands and clean her mouth.

She made her way back into their bedroom, turned off the light and pulled the duvet up back on the bed, covering them both. She laid on her back, and pulled her wife into her side, Regina using Emma’s breast as a perfect pillow.

“Love you Emma,” Regina murmured into her breast, almost asleep.

“Love you too,” Emma responded quietly, pulling Regina impossibly closer as she shut her eyes.

**XOXOXO**

The women woke up in much the same position as they had fallen asleep, wrapped up tightly around one another, naked, warm, safe and loved.

Regina placed a soft kiss on the warm skin next to her mouth, a soft “hi” mumbled into Emma’s pale breast. The usual “coffee?” request came next, a chuckle resulting from Emma. “Yes lovie,” Emma pressed a kiss into Regina’s head. “In a minute. You are warm and naked and there really is nothing in the world that makes me want to get out of this bed right now, as much as I know you love and appreciate you one cup of coffee you can have a day now.”

“You are really going to deny your pregnant wife her coffee?” Regina husked out, voice still filled with sleep?

“Whose denying anything? You try to rip yourself away from the sexiest woman in the world wrapped naked around you and then we will talk?”

“Flattery will get your nowhere Emma. Coffee, however, will get your everywhere.”

Emma chuckled, “a lesson I learned many years ago.”

**XOXOXO**

When Emma returned with two steaming mugs of coffee for the pair, she found Regina still snuggled deeply under the covers, on her phone.

“Any news?” Emma asked, dropping her robe onto the floor to get back into the warm bed.

“Looks like the storm is still going strong, they are estimating 30 inches so far and we still have another few hours to go before we can really begin to assess city-wide cleanup,” Regina explained.

“A few more hours in bed with my wife…I’ll take it.”

She looked at Regina for a moment as she took a whiff of her coffee before bringing the mug to her lips. She moaned at the first taste, closing her eyes to savor the moment.

“I love you Regina Swan-Mills, so very very much.”

Regina grinned, “And I love you my darling wife.”

The women snuggled back under the covers after Emma pulled open the blinds in the bedroom, watching the snow that continued to fall. **Together**.

**\--**

**The End.** Thanks for reading, would love to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything, just using these characters for fun. But you can be sure if I did own them, SwanQueen would be happily married by now, Pinecone and Guyliner would have never violated our screens and Hermione would have ended up happily with Fleur. Damn it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
